


Enterprising Young Sentinels

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crack, Gen, I think?, It's super-vague Simon/Blair, M/M, Parody/Pastiche, Pretty Postmodern, ST Reboot AU, if that's any justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I fail at titles, pull dialogue straight from the 2009 Star Trek movie, and hear Zoe Saldana's voice coming from Richard Burgi's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprising Young Sentinels

“...and a shot of Jack, straight up,” a voice says down the bar. The voice belongs to a guy, a really solid, pretty guy in a perfectly-creased red uniform and Blair can’t help his automatic response, even though he’s had his eye on the tall Andorian in the back corner.

“His shot’s on me,” he blurts out, and it’s not quite as smooth as he’d planned, but who turns down free booze, right?

“My shot’s on _me_ ,” the guy says, not even bothering to spare Blair a glance, and okaay apparently some people _do_ , in fact, turn down free booze.

*

“Simon, who is he?”

“Who’s who?” Simon asks in that butter-wouldn’t-melt voice that had convinced Blair that Ellison _totally_ wouldn’t be back until midnight.

Ellison huffs and the bed shifts as Simon sits up and drops the Astrology textbook on the floor. Astrology, really. Blair was sure Simon had never been in an Astrology class in his life.

“The mouth-breather hiding under your bed,” Ellison grates out and Blair’s done hiding. He’s already been found out, and Connor’s been after him to clean the ‘fresher for a week now.

“You can hear me _breathing_?!” he says as he scrambles out from under Simon’s bed. He snags his uniform on his way to the door, dodging Ellison’s grab for him and the snarled “ _You!_ ” on his way. He waves apologetically to Simon as the door slides shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... yes, probably everyone hates it, because I know pulling dialogue straight from a whatever is a nonsense move, but I just... basically, I was like "Seriously, how can she hear Kirk under Gaila's bed? Does he really breathe that loud?" and instead of writing the Sentinel!Uhura AU, this came out. And I just couldn't let go of Jim saying "Simon, who is he," with that "girl again really" voice that Zoe has, and just... it seemed like a good plan at the time.  
> ALSO, I know it seems bad that Simon got cast as Gaila, but since I firmly believe that Gaila is fine (and Pike too, they're totally having tea in Hawaii and laughing as Jim scrambles to fix the entire universe) I totally didn't commit him to dying on the Farragut, k. Dunno if this AU would mean I had to yank things around so Simon was captain, or if Blair would have to be captain because of the whole academic... thing... That would take serious thought and time, so imagine it as you like. :)  
> (And this dialogue may be funky, bc I don't have the movie with me right now, and I had to skew some things -- "His shot's on him" just doesn't work when they're both hims.)


End file.
